


Strange Beginnings

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd beginning to a stellar rivalry.</p><p>Written August 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/) (Fic LJ: [jadesfic](http://jadesfic.livejournal.com/))  
>  **Title:** Strange Beginnings  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** This is my entry for [Round 1](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/64182.html) of the [dmhgchallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/) LDWS competition. The prompts for this series is canon places within the Potterverse. For this round, the prompt was Platform 9 3/4. And I got the shock of my life by being the most favorite. :) Wow, dude. That made my day. :)
> 
>  

"It has to be _somewhere_ !"

"Are you sure the letter doesn't have more instructions?"

Hermione looked around in confusion as her parents argued. She bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out where the platform might be.

She was suddenly shoved aside. She caught her balance as a man in a long black cloak sneered at her. He gripped his cane and turned to a boy almost a younger version of himself.

"Come along, Draco."

The boy watched his father walk away with a sweep of his cloak. As he walked past her, he whispered, "It's this way. Follow me."


End file.
